


He Will Not Find Out

by EnInkahootz



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Angst and Porn, Angst and Romance, Blow Jobs, Bottom Klaus Mikaelson, Brother/Brother Incest, Brothers, Cuddling & Snuggling, First Time, Forbidden, Forbidden Love, Getting Together, Guilt, Hand Jobs, Human Elijah Mikaelson, Human Klaus Mikaelson, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Incest, Kissing, M/M, Porn, Power Bottom Klaus Mikaelson, Romance, Secret Relationship, Secrets, Self-Hatred, Sibling Incest, Sleeping Together, Smut, Taboo, Top Elijah Mikaelson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:08:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28544580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnInkahootz/pseuds/EnInkahootz
Summary: In a time before they became vampires, Klaus and Elijah have secret sex for the first time.
Relationships: Elijah Mikaelson/Klaus Mikaelson
Comments: 3
Kudos: 58





	He Will Not Find Out

“Niklaus,” Elijah whispered, “perhaps we should not be doing this.”

Klaus looked up at Elijah from where he had settled himself on his big brother’s bed, lying nude on his stomach between Elijah’s legs. Klaus’ head was at Elijah’s crotch, but he was not yet touching Elijah’s already erect cock.

“Why not?” Klaus purred, then rested his head against Elijah’s bare thigh, “Elijah, we are adults now, two consenting adults who desire so desperately to be together.”

“What if Father were to find out?” Elijah replied in a fearful tone, “I do not want him to hurt you again, brother.”

“He will not find out,” Klaus said with certainty, “please let me suck you, brother.”

After a pause that was heavy with Elijah’s trepidation, Elijah nodded, and Klaus’ face broke out into a sweet, shining smile. Elijah smiled back warmly, the sight of Klaus’ elation causing him to feel pleased with his decision. Something so precious and beautiful as sating their keen longing for one another, something so sacred as honoring their deep mutual affection, was worth risking almost anything. If they got caught, Elijah would simply take the blame, would say he had made Klaus do it. Elijah promised himself that he would protect his little brother from their father’s cruelty at all costs. He made a silent, desperate prayer that he would succeed where he had never before succeeded; next time it happened, Elijah told himself, he would find a way to get their father to stop.

Klaus, apparently fearless, wrapped his hand around the base of Elijah’s cock and lowered his mouth smoothly onto it.

“Niklaus,” Elijah spoke with great need.

Klaus began to raise and lower his head, taking Elijah’s cock into his mouth over and again. Elijah slid his fingers into Klaus’ hair, feeling the pale locks like silk against the skin of his hands. Klaus’ mouth was hot and wet, the insides of his cheeks smooth and his lips pillowy. From time-to-time Klaus would pause the bobbing of his head and swirl his tongue around the head of Elijah’s cock, then tease the tiny opening with the tip of his tongue before returning to raising and lowering his head. He sucked Elijah faster and faster and began to take him down the back of his throat with each forward motion. Elijah covered his own mouth to stay quiet, blissful and yet still afraid of what Mikael would do to Klaus if they were discovered.

Despite his worry, Klaus’ skilled mouth soon brought Elijah to the edge. Elijah moaned far louder than he meant to and was relieved to have had his hand over his mouth to muffle the sound. Before Elijah had a chance to release, Klaus slid his mouth off of Elijah’s cock. Elijah felt a great loss until Klaus straddled his body and lowered his hole onto Elijah’s cock, taking it fully into his ass without muffling the too loud sound of pleasure he made as it filled him.

“Shh,” Elijah moaned, “Niklaus, we will be caught if we do not stay quiet.”

Klaus’ face changed, growing suddenly dark.

“Brother,” he spoke in a hard tone, “he will punish me no matter what we do. He will always find a reason. Let us enjoy each other, please.”

Elijah felt a wave of self-hatred that he could never rescue Klaus from Mikael’s abuse. Even now that he was a full-grown man, Elijah could still not stop their father. No matter how hard he tried he still failed, and Klaus suffered over and again. Elijah despised himself. What kind of big brother lets his little brother be abused?

“You want to stop,” Klaus concluded in a hollow voice, “alright, Elijah.” He began to pull himself off of Elijah’s cock; without thinking, Elijah grabbed Klaus’ arm to stop him.

“No,” Elijah spoke, “Niklaus, please stay, I need you.”

Klaus’ unhappiness seemed to fall suddenly away, and he settled back into position.

“I can ride you then?” Klaus asked, and his voice was small and sweet.

“Niklaus,” Elijah replied softly, “yes, yes ride me, brother.”

Klaus began at once, raising and lowering his body as he had raised and lowered his head, taking Elijah’s cock deep into his channel over and over. Elijah gazed up at Klaus’ face and their eyes locked. Elijah felt a spreading, glowing warmth inside himself as he stared into Klaus’ affectionate eyes.

“Kiss me, Niklaus,” Elijah told Klaus urgently. Klaus made a soft sigh, then collapsed his torso forward and landed his lips on Elijah’s. Their mouths opened to each other at the same time and each slid his tongue past the other’s parted lips at once. As they kissed with a deepening need, the muscles of Klaus’ channel tensed and released around Elijah’s hardness over and again. Elijah wrapped his arms around Klaus’ back and slid one hand up to the back of Klaus’ neck. He gripped it lightly and his other hand caressed up and down Klaus’ spine as their kiss stretched on like a dream, somehow hazy and vivid all at once. Klaus kissed Elijah like he needed him, needed him more than anything, and Elijah kissed him back with just the same sentiment; the brothers had always needed each other, sustained each other.

Eventually Klaus broke the kiss and sat up again, driving Elijah’s cock deeper inside him. 

“Niklaus,” Elijah whispered, wanting to say more but too overwhelmed to know what it was he wanted to say.

“Elijah, I love you,” Klaus spoke fervently as he returned to bouncing up and down on Elijah’s cock, and Elijah realized that Klaus had found the words that Elijah had been searching for.

“I love you, Niklaus.”

Klaus moaned, face alight, and quickened his movements, slamming his body on and off of Elijah’s cock. Elijah’s eyes fell to Klaus’ untouched erection and he wrapped his hand around it at once. Klaus cried out and Elijah began to jerk him, relishing the sensation of Klaus’ hardness in his hand. He stroked Klaus just as fast as Klaus was riding him, their overlapping sounds growing too loud, too risky - but Elijah was too overcome by his desperate need and his boundless love to do anything about it.

“I want to come inside you,” he told Klaus in a low, hungry tone.

“Mmm, yes, please do,” Klaus moaned, “come inside me, brother.”

“You first, Niklaus,” Elijah replied and pumped Klaus’ cock faster.

Klaus shuddered immediately and spilled over Elijah’s hand as he called Elijah’s name in a lyrical, blissful voice. An instant later Elijah let go, shooting his seed deep into Klaus’ ass and chanting his little brother’s name softly as he rode out his powerful climax, feeling profoundly whole and entirely devoted to his beloved. Klaus fell forward again and reunited their lips and they kissed tenderly as Elijah’s cock softened within the snug confines of Klaus’ channel. 

“Can I sleep here tonight?” Klaus asked when he had finally rolled off of Elijah’s body, “I shall wake before Father wakes and move to my own bed, I promise.”

It was terribly risky, but the idea of them sleeping in each other’s arms was too sweet for Elijah to resist. He smiled and nodded and pulled his blanket up over their bodies. Klaus sighed contentedly and rested his head on Elijah’s chest. Elijah held him close and stroked his hair until the brothers drifted off to sleep.


End file.
